Sypher Returns
by Madster123
Summary: Title says all. Acexi


I'm back with a new one-shot. Acexi as always. What Lexi's thinking is lyrics to a song during the flashback. The song is called Who Knows.

Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics Unleashed it's owned by Warner Bros. the song is owned by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

><p>"Ace, how did it come to this?" Lexi looked to her right. Her and Ace were tied up by duct tape sitting on two chairs.<p>

"You didn't listen to what I said and let Sypher steal our powers." Ace answered.

*Flashback*

Earlier that day…

Lexi's POV

I was walking through town to pass the time when I saw someone, he looked like Sypher.

_Why do you look so familiar?_

_I could swear that I have seen you're face before_

_I think I like that you seem sincere_

_I think I would like to get to know you a little bit more _I thought.

I walked over to him, "Hi." I said.

"Hi, I'm new here aren't you one of those superheroes that people have been talking about?" he asked in a British accent that made my heart soar.

"Yes I am, our groups called the Loonatics. I'm Lexi, second-in-command." I answered.

"My names Derek." Derek answered.

_I think there's something more_

_Lives worth living for_

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Keep on laughing_

_One thing's true_

_There's always a brand new day_

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day _I thought.

"Well, Derek, how would you like to meet the rest of the team?" I asked.

"Sure, tonight at 8 I'll come and meet them. How would you like to go out on a date with me? Here's my number." Derek said and took my phone, took a picture of him and impute his number, "there. So about dinner…?"

"Yes I'll be ready." I said and rushed to HQ.

At HQ

"Hey, Ace, where's everyone?" I asked as I came into the living room. Normally I would at least see Duck wanting to watch Misty Breeze.

"There out somewhere probably where you were." Ace answered, "Speaking of that where were you?"

"I was walking through town to pass time. There I met this guy here's a picture of him." I answered and showed him the picture.

"Derek, he looks like Sypher. What did he want?" Ace asked.

"Nothing I just talked to him, he was really nice. He's coming over at 8 and we're going out to dinner." I answered.

"I don't think you should do that I mean how well do you know him?" Ace asked concerned.

"Not very well, but he still seems nice." I answered.

"Remember when we first met Sypher? I thought he was a good guy and he turned out to be bad. What I'm saying is everything is not what it seems." Ace said.

"Yeah, but I think he is a good guy." I said.

"He's a bad guy and you know deep down I'm right. He's just trying to get you to get rid of your powers." He said.

"He's good and you know I'm right." I said.

"He's using you. Trust me." Ace begged.

"No he's not. Trust me." I begged, "I want you guys to be friends. If not then maybe he'll never date me ever again."

"What do you even see in him? He's a human, you're a rabbit." Ace asked.

"He has a British accent and he's pretty cute. Also he's nice, kind, can prove that he loves me and is such a gentleman." I answered honestly.

"Come on it doesn't matter about his accent or how cute he is. He's pretending to be nice, kind, proving that he loves you and being a gentleman." Ace said.

"I don't care what you say about him, I say he's a good guy." I said, but Ace continued to argue. Soon the elevator opened and Derek came out.

"Guys, chill. I don't know what you're arguing about, but let's compromise. I think Lexi's right." Derek said.

_How do you always have an opinion?_

_And how do you always find_

_The best way to compromise_

_We don't need to have a reason_

_We don't need anything, we're just wasting time _I thought.

"Hey Lexi, can I talk to your friend alone?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I forgot to get ready. I guess I was to busy arguing. I'll see you." I answered and ran to my room.

In my room I picked out a light pink dress that goes down to my knees. I put on pink heels that match my dress. I decided to put on a little makeup when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I said.

"Hey Lexi, can I talk to you?" Ace asked.

"What is it?" I asked applying eyeliner and some pink eye shadow.

"I was talking to 'Derek' and I shook his hand. My powers were gone, he's Sypher." Ace said.

"Ace, whoa," I said when I turned around and saw Ace, "you did lose your powers. I told you a lot of times to not test out Tech's inventions."

"First I tell you I wasn't in Tech's lab, second 'Derek' did this and third do you think I would listen to you when I'm the leader?" he asked.

"Of course, I mean no I didn't think you'd listen to me. I just wanted to make sure you're safe I gotta go to dinner." I answered. He let me go by and I found Derek. We went in the elevator and walked like a mile to get to where we needed to go.

The restaurant was very fancy and Italian. We got a table and looked over the menu. "So, would you like? I was thinking a plate of spaghetti for both of us." Derek said.

"Why would you want to… oh I get it." I realized we would kiss.

_I think there's something more_

_Lives worth living for_

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Keep on laughing_

_One thing's true_

_There's always a brand new day_

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Keep on laughing_

_One thing's true_

_There's always a brand new day_

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day _I thought.

"Yeah, if you'd like." Derek said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah sure thing." I said. He ordered the meal and we started talking about our interests, turns out he'd like to be a superhero to.

_Find yourself_

'_Cause I can't find you_

_Be yourself_

_Who are you?_

_Find yourself_

'_Cause I can't find you_

_Be yourself_

_Who are you? _I thought.

"Well, being a superhero isn't as fun as you think. A lot of stuff is very risky and dangerous. Also I don't get paid." I said trying to talk him out of it.

"I know, but still it could be fun at times." Derek said.

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Keep on laughing_

_One thing's true_

_There's always a brand new day_

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

_So you go and make it happen_

_Do you're best_

_Just keep on laughing_

_I'm telling you_

_There's always a brand new day_

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Keep on laughing_

_One thing's true_

_There's always a brand new day_

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day. _I thought.

The plate of spaghetti came on the table and we started eating. We we're near the end and we kissed. There was no spark that I was expecting, I felt like I was losing my powers. After we broke apart I felt ill. "Is this what love feels like?" I asked.

"No, Ace was right I am Sypher." Sypher said.

"You are? You thought that you would have to trick me into going out with you so you could steal my powers?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes and this isn't a real restaurant it's fake." Sypher said.

"I thought you really liked me." I replied heartbroken another boy that pretended, so much for my happy ending.

"That's funny, Derek liked you. Derek's not here." Sypher said I was about to cry when I heard breathing. How's that possible we're the only ones here?

"Sypher, so nice to see you again." Ace said sarcastically.

"You know, I knew you would make sure Lexi was safe. I know why." He sing-songed.

"What you think, it's not right." Ace stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, so I guess you don't like Lexi. Only as a friend." He said with fake disappointment.

"Yes only as a friend. Seriously how many people think I like her that way?" Ace asked. I saw Sypher with the plate coming towards Ace. I pushed him out of the way and all went black.

*End Flashback*

"How did you get tied up?" Lexi asked.

"He hit you with the plate and than came over to me. He hit me then and I'm guessing he put us on these chairs and tied us up." Ace answered.

"Also what were you doing spying on me?" Lexi asked.

"I didn't trust him and I became invisible with an invention Tech made." He stated matter-of-factly.

"If it isn't the Losertics," Sypher said, "don't worry it's only you two, but I don't think anyone else will help." Then the door busted open and everyone was there.

"Quick, Rev go untie them I'll try and stop Sypher." Tech said.

_I guess he's the third in command. _Lexi thought. Rev came and untied them in about 2.3 seconds. They stood up and rushed to help the guys. Tech started using his glueco-jell thing. He hit Sypher and they came up to him. "Hey Sypher," Lexi said flirtatiously, "you know I don't care that you were using me I like you."

"Really?" Sypher said knowing she's trying to get Ace jealous.

"No, not really. I can't believe you fell for that." Lexi laughed and touched his face to get her powers back.

"I guess you do like her like that." Ace said bitterly. "I'll take my powers back now." Ace shook his hand and got his powers back. Everyone came over and brought him to prison.

At HQ…

Ace's POV

We we're all back and had the rest of the day to do whatever. I was just sitting in my room wondering how Sypher knew that I liked Lexi. _I mean a lot of people think Lexi and I should be together. It's not like she would like me back anyway. _I thought. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't noticed Lexi. "Hey Ace, what's up?" Lexi asked and I jumped a little.

"Oh. Nothing just thinking." I answered.

"About what? What Sypher said about you liking me that way?" She pressured.

"Maybe." I lied.

"Because if you are I wanted to tell you that I've been thinking and I think I like you that way." She said and started to walk away. I ran into the hall and hugged her from behind.

"You do, you like me that way? Yeah you do I like you that way to." I said. I turned her around so she could face me and I kissed her. The kiss was perfect, our lips fit perfectly together, there were a lot of sparks. I kept kissing her like my life depended on it and she kissed back. I didn't want to stop, but I had to breakaway for some air. When we pulled apart my checks were heating up. _I can't believe I just did that. _I started to walk away when Lexi turned me around and kissed me again.

**The End**

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Click that little button below. Bye<p> 


End file.
